


Happy Birthday

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, HBD, Happy Bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: It’s Emma’s Birthday. So basically the title says it all.





	Happy Birthday

I dedicate this to Emma since it’s her birthday today. Happy Birthday Emma Swan-Jones ❤️

 

**Emma’s POV**

I wake up and realize, that I’m not in Killian’s arms, so I roll around in our bed, but I can’t find him, so I open my eyes and I don’t see him, either. That’s weird. He wakes up very early each day, but normally he stays in bed and just holds me until I wake up. I can’t even remember the last time I woke up without him by my side because it’s been so long.

I look at the clock on my bedside table to check, if maybe I slept far too long, but that’s not the case. It’s only 7.30 and then it hits me. Today is the 23rd October aka my birthday. Killian is probably planning something like every year.

So, I get out of bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen. At the small table I see Killian and our 3-year old daughter Leia talking to each other, but it’s too hushed, so I don’t understand what they’re saying. As soon as I reach the kitchen they stop talking.

Killian: “Good morning, love. You’re up early.”

He comes to embrace me and kisses me softly.

Emma: “Good morning. What are you two doing here?”

I say as I walk over to Leia to embrace her and pick her up. She’s the sweetest little girl ever and me and Killian love her so much. I find it incredible, that Killian and I’s love and respect for each other created this little bean. That’s a really beautiful thing.

Killian: “Nothing. Just talking.”

I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him. With him I can tell even easier when he’s lying. It must be because we understand each other so well.

Emma: “Why were you whispering then?”

Leia: “Daddy was just telling me a story. You know how much I love his stories. He’s the best storyteller in the world.”

Killian: “Your brother might disagree.”

Emma: “You’re changing the subject.”

Killian: “No. Not at all, love.”

He comes to stand next to me and puts his arm around me and Leia.

Killian: “Dave called earlier and asked, if you could come into work as soon as you wake up. He’s got a case and needs your help, love.”

So, they’re trying to get me to leave the house. Interesting. I hope they’re not planning a surprise party. I hate those. That would make sense though because they act like they’ve forgotten my birthday. Or did they really forget?

As a child no one ever cared about my birthday, so it wouldn’t be too bad pretending it’s a day like any other. But for the past few years, I’ve always celebrated it with my family. So, it would quite hurt, if they forgot.

Killian takes Leia from my arms and tickles her shortly, which makes her laugh. Her laugh is very cute and it always warms my heart. If I could, I’d listen to it every second of every day even though I know how cheesy that sounds. I just am cheesy sometimes when it comes to Killian and Leia.

Or Henry for that matter. I miss him a lot because I haven’t seen him since Leia was born. Sometimes I believe, that something bad happened, because he never visits anymore. But every time I do that, my mom gives me some hope speech and tells me to leave him be. He’s all grown up after all and why would he be in danger when he’s with Regina and a version of Killian? I’m sure they’re protecting him with his life. I mean Killian always cared about him. Even before we were together, so there’s no one I’d trust more with my child than a version of him.

Just Killian himself would be a better option, but me and Leia need him here. We could go after them, but I think, that a peaceful Storybrooke is the best place for Leia to grow up. I don’t her to be in any danger.

Emma: “Okay. Then I’ll go to the station now. Will you come with me?”

Killian: “No. I’ll take Leia to Ashley first and then I’ll join you later. David didn’t mention, that he needs my help. I’ll even bring you some food from Granny’s and a coffee.”

Emma: “Thanks. I love you both.”

They say, that they love me too in unison and I smile brightly. They’re so alike and that makes me love them even more at times, if it’s possible to love them more than I already do.  
I stand on my tiptoes and softly kiss Killian. Then I give Leia quick kisses on both of her cheeks and her forehead, which makes my little pancake giggle and hide her face in the crook of Killian’s neck. I laugh before exiting my home and driving to the station with my yellow bug.

  
As soon as I enter the station my brother runs toward me and hugs me tightly. He’s as big and old as Henry was when I first met him, which makes me miss him even more. But I’d never blame my little brother for that. I love him a lot.

Emma: “Hi, Neal. How are you?”

I go on my knees because that way I can look him in the eyes while talking to him. He smiles brightly at me.

Neal: “Great. Happy Birthday.”

Emma: “Thank you.”

I hug him once again and tickle him while doing do, which makes him laugh out loudly. He’s very ticklish, which must run in the family.

Then my parents join us and hug us both. I’d never admit it to anyone, but I really love these family hugs. It’s exactly what I need right now.

My parents obviously don’t pretend, that it isn’t my birthday, so Killian and Leia probably did forget it. That realization hurts more than I thought it would.

Snowing: “Happy Birthday.”

David: “No actually I take that back. It’s not your birthday. Forget what I said.”

So, they were supposed to forget after all? I sigh and breath out in relieve. So, my little family didn’t forget.

That’s wonderful.

David: “That way you’re not growing up and you’re staying my little baby forever.”

Oh. So that’s the reason. Which means they weren’t supposed to forget. How could Killian forget my birthday? He never did before.

  
A few hours of paperwork pass, but I can’t concentrate and am only staring at the clock on the wall. What is taking Killian so long?

First, he forgets my birthday and now he’s avoiding me? I didn’t realize we were fighting. I hope we’re okay. I hope he’s okay.

  
It’s one o’clock and I’m about to leave the station when both Killian and our daughter enter the station with goofy grins on their faces. I don’t even realize, that they have a big package with them until they place it in front of me on my desk. On the package they lie an envelope with my name written on it in Killian’s fancy font.

Emma: “What’s this?”

Killian: “Open it and you’ll see.”

I raise my eyebrow and take a card out of the envelope. As I see it tears begin to form in my eyes. Leia drew herself, Killian, Henry and I on the cover of the card. She might not be the best artist due to her age, but this is so sweet. I open the card and am once again faced with my husband’s handwriting.

  
My dear Swan,

Leia and I wish you the happiest birthday in all the realms. We love you so much and couldn’t ever live without you.   
You deserve everything good and we intend to give that to you.  
You might be the town’s savior, but for us you being the Savior has a different meaning. You are our Savior and your happiness saves us every day because it brings us happiness.

Your husband Killian and our sweet daughter Leia.

  
I get up and hug them both tightly.

How could I ever doubt them?

They’d never forget my birthday.

Emma: “I love you.”

Leia: “We love you too, but you should really open the box.”

She seems quite excited, so I don’t waste any second. I pull open the lid of the box and am faced with a big cake. The frosting shows a similar image as the cake and ‘Happy Birthday Emma’ is written big the middle.

Killian: “Sorry it took us so long, but we wanted to surprise you with the cake, so we pretended to have forgotten your birthday, my love. Who knew it was so complicated to bake.”

Emma: “You did this on your own?”

Leia: “Yes. That’s why we told you about Grampa’s call. He didn’t actually call us.”

So that is what they were whispering about.

I hug both of them once again and Killian kisses my right cheek, while Leia kisses my left cheek.

Emma: “So, who wants some cake? It’s after all bad luck to not eat birthday cake.”

We eat the surprisingly delicious cake together, not worrying about the state our kitchen is probably in and laugh together. Later on, my parents and brother join us.

I couldn’t imagine a better birthday than spending it with my family. I just wish Henry was here too. 


End file.
